Hotel of Horros
by DrYesMon
Summary: When John goes on his annual family trip to a hotel in the Welch country side, he didn't expect the walls to start dripping green slime. Or to meet three strangers who call themslves Amy, Rory and the Doctor ...
1. Slime Time

I woke up in my hotel room with a headache. I buried my face in the sofa blue pillow, moaning to myself. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows and the clock read 11:03AM. I had no intention of getting up. There was a loud hammering on the door of the room. "Yes," I called out in a sob. "John!" my mother's voice snapped. "Get up now! Your father's big meeting is on in a few minutes, and the whole family has to be there for him."

"Now Eddie," I muttered, talking about my older, twenty-three year old brother. "He's off flirting with some stranger." "What was that?" snapped by mum. "Nothing," I called back. "Get up!" she hissed. "Right now." I heard the sound of her footsteps moving away, back to her own room.

I got up. I put on my favourite red T-shirt and my favourite jeans (the ones with the paint stains on them) and got on my favourite, grubby trainers. I brushed my messy, collar-length brown hair and them flopped back into the bed. It was 11:07AM.

I started to fall asleep, when it hit me. No, it literally hit me: something sticky, wet and smelling to high heaven. I bolted right up. Something was dripping down my T-shirt. It looked like some kind of green gunk, like a kind of ooze. There was splatter as it hit my pillow. I turned around and looked up. The wall above the wooden bed-frame was covered in the stuff.

Green, sticky slime that was slowly oozing its way down the wall, before landing on my pillow. I was sure that it hadn't been there two minutes ago. It was on the one spot, covering the pale blue wallpaper. I reached and out and poked it with my finger. It made a sort of "plop" sound and shuck like jelly, just as more fell off.

"John!" I heard my mum shout. The oak door blew open and she charged in. My mother is a small woman, with black hair and green eyes. She has a tan (fake) and is always spending her money on cloths, make-up and trips to the spa. "We need to be at your father's meeting to support him!" she snapped, starting at me. "When I say to get up I mean-" She stopped and looked at the slime, just staring at it for a moment before she busted out screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" she screamed out.

* * *

The lobby was a large grand room with blue curtains and large sofa blue chairs and sofas. The desk was made of solid oak and there was a grandfather vlock win one corner with solid gold handles. My mother charged right up to the desk adn started to scream at the man behind it. He was a small man in a grey three-peice suit that looked like it had come from three differnet suits. "There's SLIME dripping down one of the rooms in our suite!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "It's all over the place!"

"Same with mine!" I turend to see a small man in suit with a red tie. "It's just dribbling onto the bed, amking a right mess of the covers! I've had the maid clean them nearly three times and they still stink!" "There's nothing my slime coming from my taps!" cried out a small French-sounding woman in a green party dress. "The entire bathroom is a mess over it!" People began to suround the desk, screaming at the receptionist. He looked around in terror, before picking up the telephone and calling the manager.

I just stood there, at the side of the crowd as people shoved and pushed and screamed at one another. Only yesterday, they ahd been arguing that the pool was a tad too warm and that their roast, well-done lamb with exacly thirty-three chips to the side was too big. It was then, while I was thinking about everyone screaming and raving, that I heard it - or rather, heard _him_.

"It's a plama-like, semi-copper-like substance that's been lying dormant under the hotel." I was a bit shocked by these words, that someone knew waht the slime was. I turned to see two people standing by the grandfather clock. One was a woman, in her twenties, with red hair and a brown jacket. The other was man, with black hair that was combed to one side. He was dressed in a tweed jacket that smelt like coffee and suspenders. The girl was looking at something that the man was holding: a small glass jar that was full of the strange slime.

Slowly, I walked up beside them. "How's it coming out of the walls them?" asked the woman. She had a Scottish accent, but I wasn't sure waht she was doing in a hotel thirty-five miles south of Cardif. "Well Amy," said the man. "It's been under the hotel, the hotel was built on top of this stuff and now it's coming up threw the walls."

"What'd mean?" I asked. They both turend around and looked at me, stunned. "I'm sorry?" gasped the man. "What's the slime doing under the hotel?" I asked. "You just said it was under the hotel." "No I didn't," said the man quickly. He hide the jar of slime behind his back. "Yes, you did," I insisted. "You said that the hotel was built on top fo the slime and that now the slime's coming out of the walls."

"He knows it Doctor," said the red-head. The man - the Doctor - signed and showed me the jar. "There, you've seen it, now, will you leave us alone?" I glaced over his shoudler. The wallpaper started to tear in one spot. A large blob of glreen goo started to ooze out. "Um, sir?" I said. "Will you please go now?" he insisted. "We've got some very important things to do." "Like stop the goo coming out of the wall behinsd you?" I said with a smile.

"Yes," nodded the man. "Like stopping the ebhind me-" He stopped. He and the red-head turned around. A large part of the wall had given away. A large wave of green slime oozed out, spiling out onto the floor. "Yuck," gasped the Scottish girl, backing away. The man, the Doctor, moved closer. "What are you?" he muttered to himself, putting his head close to the slime. For a moment, the muck-like stuff kept oozing out. Then, something shot out. A rotten, grey, boney hand burst from the slime and burried the Doctor's face in it's palm!


	2. The Terror in Room 103

The Scottish girl screamed. As did everyone else in the lobby. People ran about and panicked. The man in the tweed coat struggled against the rotten hand. Bits of green slime dribbled down his chin and his face vanished under the zombie-like hand. I didn't know what to do. People were screaming and shouting and trying to find other people who might start screaming and shouting.

I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the man around his shoulders and pulled. The decaying hand put up a fight, holding on tight to the poor man's face. It could hear his chocking as the hand cut off his air supply. A pulled backwards harder and then -

The hand lost it's grip, the Doctor-man fell on top of me, I fell over and bits of slime flew off in all directions. The hand shot back into the slime, vanishing under a surface of green. Them man gasped and chocked for breath. The Scottish girl got down next to him and hugged him. "Oh, my God," she gasped. "Uh," moaned the man. "I think I've got some of that slime in my mouth …"

He reached into his mouth with his index finger and thumb and pulled out a small piece of the green ooze. A round of "Oh that's disgusting!" went around. The man hopped up at once. "That's that," he said, suddenly bright and happy. He turned to face me as I got back on my feet. "Thanks for the save, um," he said.

"John," I said flatly. "Ah, John," smiled the man. "John with the shaggy brown hair and braces, thank you for the save." "Oh, John!" cried out a voice. I turned tom see my mouth come thundering down next to me and she hugged me so tight _I _nearly chocked. She let go of me. "My son's a hero!" she called out. "He just saved some weirdo's life!"

People started to gather around and began to clap. I looked over my shoulder. The red-head and the Doctor-man were leaving out a small wooden door nearby. I snapped out of my mother's grip and ran after them. "John!" she called out.

I was through the doors, gone after the two strangers. They looked behind just as I caught up with them. "Who are you two?" I asked. "Oh, we're no one," said the Doctor, quickening his pace. ""Doctor," said the red-head sharply. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm Amy," she said. "That's the Doctor." "Doctor what?" I asked. "Just the Doctor," said the Doctor flatly.

"No surname?" I asked. "No real name," smirked Amy. The Doctor walked on and said nothing. "So, what's that green stuff coming out of the walls?" I asked. "And why was there a hand in it?" A sudden scream rang out from a nearby door. We looked at a door on our left, marked in brass ROOM 103. It burst open and a woman in her late fifties ran out screaming. A man came out after her. He was about Amy's age, with brown ahir like mine and the start of a beard at his chin. "Rory," moaned the Doctor. "I ask you to go ask someone what's going on and she runs screaming from the room!" "It wasn't my fault," snapped the man, Rory. "The wall's started to drip slime - again!"

He looked past the Doctor at me and frowned. "Do I know you?" he asked. Amy signed. "Rory, this John, who just saved the Doctor's life. John, this is Rory my boyfriedn. Now, what's going on in there?" She barged in, followed by me and the Doctor, and then Rory. Amy stopped and made a noise that was half-gasp and half-scream. The room was like mine: blue wallpaper, white bedsheets and a pale-coploured carpt. The onyl real differnce was the large slime-dripping hole in the wall next to the wadrobe. "Wow," gasped the Doctor. "They haven't been that big before."

Suddenly, something fell out of it - or rather, someone. The thing - the person - had rotten grey skin covered in bright green soars. It had hardly any hair and it's teeth were rotten yellow, it's eyes were just empty sokets. It was dressed in a tie and suit that had been torn to ribbins. It got up off the floor and looked at us, beofre making a low growling noise. "What is that?" I gasped. "Look," said Rory. "I think another one's coming through!"

The slime gave way to another thing - a woman-like one. She was dressed in a torn maid's outfit and had blond hair that was falling off in largr clumbs. Like the other one, she had rotten teeth and no eyes. A third mutant came out adfter her - man in a birght blue Hawwaiian shirt, with a camera around his neck and bright pink, flip-flops. A fouth followed, and then a fifth. "What are they?" gasped Amy. "I don't know," said the Docotr, his eyes watching them closely. "But I do know one thing." "What?" I asked.

"RUN!" screamed the Doctor. The four of us bolted from the room and down the hall. There was a crash of wood as the door was ripped off its hinges. We raced down the hall and took the first right. We arrived in a small lobby-like room with crystal lamps and pink carpet. A row of six lifts lines the back wall. "The lifts," said Amy pointing. We raced towards them. We practicically crashing into Number Three. Rory hit the small glass button again and again, hoping that the lift would could. Numer One and Number Five opened up. I was about to suggest to get into one, when I saw who was coming out - more rotting zombies. "Hurry!" I screamed out. there was a ding as the lift doors opened.

Amy and I ran inside, followed by Rory and then the Doctor. The Doctor waved some small metal tube with a green light in one end in front of the panel of glass buttons next ot the door. The mutants reache dout to grab us, but the door suddenly shut; blocking them off from us for good. I stared at the Doctor's strange device. "Sonci screwdriver," he smiled. "Why a screwdriver?" I asked, frowning. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, why the light suddenly went out. I saw Amy and Rory grab hold of each other. There was a strnage, errie silence. Then, a sudden, sharp creack. "What was that?" I asked. "Sounded like metal on metal ..." said Rory slowly. There was another creack, and suddenly, the lift plumeted downwards!

**Author's Note: The third part of the Sotry, "Escape in Time" will be posted as soon as possible. Sorry if there are some spelling errors, my spell-check hasn't been working recently. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story :D**


	3. Escape in Time

**Author's note: Sorry I'm late with "Escape in Time." It's finally here though, so enjoy! "The Green Fires" will be published as soon as possible. :) **

The lift moved violently from side to side. The darkness was strange and horrid. I could barley make out the Doctor's face, even though he was standing right next to me. The floor dropped away, before rushing back up. I lost my balance and landed hard on the floor. Amy and Rory helped pull me to my feet. The Doctor was running his strange device - the sonic screwdriver - up and down the buttons panel.

"Doctor?" asked Amy. "What's that smell?" We all stopped and stood still; there in a small dark windowless box. There was a acidic smell, like something from a chemistry lab, burning through something. Suddenly, a strange green smoke started to appear from above. I looked up and gasped. The slime was appearing on the ceiling of lift, giving off a strange yellow-green smoke.

"Oh, my God," I gasped. I took a step back and then another. On my third, my back hit the wall. The stain of ooze continued to grow until it was about the size of a dustbin lid. The, a zombie burst out of it.

The four of us screamed at once. The slime dripped down the monster's neck. It was a man - or a man-ishthing - hanging upside down with everything below his waist hidden under the slime. It wore a T-shirt that had been torn to ribbons and it had leathery grey skin. We were transfixed as it. Only the Doctor moved. He pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at the doors.

There was a small explosion of sparks and smoke from the door. The lift dropped down, and then stopped again. This time, I managed to keep hold of the golden railing at the side. The doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. "Out, out, out!" screamed the Doctor. The zombie-thing moaned as more of it started to slid out from under the wet green goo.

We made a run for it. We darted down the hall and then off to the right. Rory and the Doctor in the lead, and me and Amy just behind them. We came to a pair of wooden doors. Rory kicked them open and we ran on. It was a small reading room, with oil paintings and large soft blur chairs and frilly white curtains and a large bookcase that was creaking under the wait of the old books. The only thing out of place in the room, was the large dark blue box.

It was made of wood and, as I said before, it was dark blue. There was a small white lantern on top and it had small white windows around the edges of the top. There was a door (it had small, barley noticeable hinges at the side) with the words "POLICE BOX, FREE OF USE" written on a small silver circle that was stuck to the wood. I stopped to look at it. The Doctor and Amy opened the door of it.

"What is that thing?" I said. I watched as the Doctor lead Amy and Rory inside. Rory turned around and looked at me. "Come on," he said. I marched up towards the door. "Why are you three hiding a cupboard?" I called. I walked in the open door. "This is-" I started. I stopped. My eyes were sent into shock. My jaw dropped by about a mile. I looked around myself in something that was partly shear terror and partly shear joy. Mostly, I was overwhelmed.

I was standing inside a large room. The walls were made a strange brass, and there was a bright green light coming from somewhere. In the middle of the room was raised platform with a large control centre-like bit in the middle. The Doctor and Amy were running around it madly, pulling switches and hitting buttons. Rory was rushing to join them. It was a room, but too big to fit into a box.

"What - what - what …?" I started, looking around. It was weird. Everything was highly advanced looking, but at the same time it looked old and over-used. The Doctor pulled a large switch and the door behind me slammed shut. "It's a space ship," said the Doctor flatly, note looking up from his work. "Does it fly?" I said dumbly. "No," said Amy. "It sort of, vanishes in one place and then reappears somewhere else." I walked up to the Doctor. "What is this?" I asked. "The TARDIS," he said. He looked at me with a strong solemn look on his face. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." "Time and Space," I said. "You mean, it's … a _time machine_?"

The Doctor looked straight at me and smiled. "In a nutshell, yes," he said. The Doctor jumped away, and started to pull knobs and things. "Right," he said. "That smile's been under the hotel for quite some time now. When I scanned it, I got traces of the hotels cement compounds from thirty years ago. So …" he looked at Amy with a smile. "We got back in time by thirty years," she said gleefully. "Rightyo!" cried the Doctor. He slammed down a small silver lever. At once, the ancient sounding engines roared as the TARDIS descended into the past.

* * *

The floors stopped moving and the engine stopped humming. The Doctor looked at a small silver screen at the side of the TARDIS controls. "It's 8th August, 1980. Sometime around midnight. If the TARDIS trackers are right, we should find the smile around heresomewhere." At once, he and Rory and Amy started to tun towards the door. I followed, jogging to keep up. When th others opened the door, I gasped. We were somewhere else now. Not the reading room, or anywhere in the hotel by the looks of it. The TARDISstood at the end of a long, narrow corridor. The walls were covered with a strange green wallpaper that had an ugly flower pattern. Every few meters, there was a wooden door. From nearby came the sound of music.

"This is the Wolf Dale Hotel?" I said, looking around. The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS and locked it with a small silver key. "I'm not sure," he said. "How many stars does it have in the future?" "Four and a half," I said. "My dad's a fairly rich banker," I added, before anyone could ask how my family had gotten into the hotel in the first place. Or _will _get in the _next _place. We started to walk down the hall. The faint music grew sounder. It was the sound of the early eighties kicking in. "In here," said Rory. He pulled open a nearby door. We walked in and stopped dead in our tracks.

It was a large hall, full of people. Balloons of every colour were togged to cloth-covered tables. There was miles of food and drink. A bang of three guitarists and a drummer stood on a raised platform, playing loudly. Lights flashed, large crowds of people were dancing madly. Over the band was a large yellow and green banner that read: "HAPPY RETIREMENT HARRY, FROM ALL AT THE YELLOW HILL HOTEL!" "Yellow Hill Hotel?" I said frowning. "It's meant to be Wolf Dale Hotel" "That's what scares me," said the Doctor slowly. Then, someone jumped on stage. It was a woman in her late twenties, with black hair and purple dress. The band stopped playing as she grabbed a microphone.

"Everyone," she called out, in a heavy Welsh accent. "There's a large meteor heading for the hotel! I saw it from my room!" The audience stared for a moment and then started to laugh. "No really," panicked the woman. "Look outside!" Everyone went on laughing. "Come on," said Rory. He headed back out the door. The Doctor, Amy and I followed. We raced down the hall. "If there's a meteor heading for the hotel-" I started. "That's it," said the Doctor. We turned a sharp corner. "The slime. It got under the hotel from inside the meteor." "But wouldn't the meteor need to crash?" said Amy. She looked worried, like she didn't want the Doctor's answer.

"The meteor _does _crash here," he said, running faster. "I used to help a group of people, UNIT they were called. In 1980, a large meteor struck the Welsh highlands. Middle of nowhere, no one even noticed. Ecept to


End file.
